Our research is directed toward further characterization of our finding of elevated pain thresholds in bulimia nervosa subjects. We have collected data on changes in pain thresholds in women during a binge/purge episode. We plan to pursue studies to detail the pharmacological basis of the elevations in pain thresholds in the near future.